In liquid crystal display devices, a liquid crystal panel and a backlight for illuminating the liquid crystal panel are fixed to a bezel (metal frame) as a metal plate being press formed into a frame shape, thereby combining the liquid crystal panel and the backlight and improving the strength of the liquid crystal display devices.
An exemplary conventional method for fixing a bezel will be explained with reference to FIGS. 6A and 6B (see Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 6A, a liquid crystal panel 120 and a backlight 130 are stacked on top of a bezel 110 in order. A plurality of arm-like lugs 112 are formed in side walls 111 surrounding the bezel 110. Further, a plurality of recessed notches 132 are formed at back outer edges of the backlight 130. As shown in FIG. 6B, by bending the lugs 112 of the bezel 110 to fit them into the notches 132 of the backlight 130, the backlight 130 is positioned and fixed to the bezel 110.
A different conventional fixing method will be explained with reference to FIGS. 7 to 8. As shown in FIG. 7A, a backlight (not shown) and a liquid crystal panel 220 are stacked in order and are fitted in a recessed portion formed in the top surface of a plastic chassis 240, and a bezel 210 is put over them. A plurality of recessed holes 242 are formed in side surfaces 241 surrounding the chassis 240. Further, a plurality of lugs 212 are formed in side walls 211 surrounding the bezel 210. FIG. 7B is a perspective view of the lug 212. Each lug 212 is cantilevered by the side wall 211 of the bezel 210 with its lower end being a supported end, and is inclined such that its upper end is close to the chassis 240.
With reference to FIGS. 8A to 8C as perspective views showing the lug 212 of the bezel 210 and the hole 242 of the chassis 240, an explanation will be given on their engagement, which occurs when the bezel 210 is moved from the state in FIG. 7A and put over the chassis 240. FIG. 8A shows the state in FIG. 7A. When the side wall 211 of the bezel 210 is lowered from this state, the lug 212 formed in the side wall 211 comes into contact with the side surface 241 of the chassis 240, so that the lug 212 is pressed by the side surface 241 of the chassis 240 and elastically deforms toward the opposite side to the side surface 241 as shown in FIG. 8B. When the bezel 210 is further lowered and the lug 212 reaches the position of the hole 242 of the chassis 240, the lug 212 elastically recovers and is fitted in the hole 242 as shown in FIG. 8C, and the free end of the lug 212 and the inner wall surface of the hole 242 thus come into engagement. As a result, the chassis 240 is fixed to the bezel 210, and the backlight and the liquid crystal panel 220 are sandwiched between the chassis 240 and the bezel 210.